


Look at me and tell me you don’t see it

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [13]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sebtana - Freeform, Sebtana-friendship, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Santana calls Sebastian to invite him to a party - little does she know that their little bickering turns into a very serious conversation when Sebastian spills the beans about his time with Blaine and those feelings he tries to suppress because Blaine is too good for him and in what world could he make someone like Blaine happy?A looot of Sebtana-friendship (because I thought a lot about Naya these last few days) and a little Seblaine-fluff in the end. Seriously, if you don't want to shake and yell at Sebastian by the end of this story, I don't understand because I do :D Title from "Temporary Love" by Ben Platt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I received so many beautiful messages this past week, I'm just very glad you like this story <3 And I'm happy we're in this together. The next chapter will include the "Blaine meets one of his ex-ND-members" I hinted at in my Insta-story last week. Who will it be: Rachel or Kurt?

“Satan! To what unfortunate constellation of planets and bad omen do I owe the pleasure to hear your voice?”

“Nice to talk to you, too, Fievel! How’s life in hell?”

“You tell me, you’re the one who moved in with gayface and his hag, right?”

“Well, let’s say, if this is hell, you better not die. They bought a piano and you never know when one of them might burst into a song about making coffee. It’s like re-living a very bad Disney-movie over and over again.” She sighs and Sebastian chuckles while getting comfortable on his bed. He switches the phone from his right to his left ear and starts loosening his tie with the free hand.

“You could move out, you know? Get your own place?”

“Okay, Trust Fund Boy, you might be able to afford an apartment in New York all by your preppy self but I’m not ready to sell my delicious body to middle aged Wall Street bankers to rent a shoe box with a window in Manhattan. Then I’d rather listen to the ‘Lady Hummel and Hobbit’-singalong-show.”

Sebastian laughs wholeheartedly. “You know, my parents have an apartment in New York that’s unused for the most part of the year. If you really want out, I could probably talk to them…”

“I’m also not ready to sell my delicious body to you, Sebastian.”

He clicks his tongue. “Please, there is nothing even remotely tempting for me about that boob job of yours.”

“Pff, you only say so because you’re still pining over Wonder Boy’s ass and it’s probably driving you nuts with all his dancing and twirling around you in that gay boy group you call a show choir.”

“Oh, don’t worry about my nuts, babe, I’m taken care of. And we both know I could’ve had you quivering under me in no time after that ‘Smooth Criminal’ sing-off. I mean, you were already wet, after all…”

“Because you threw a slushie in my face!”

“Sure, whatever you want to tell yourself to keep yourself from imagining it’s my hand when Blondie goes down on you”, Sebastian grins. There’s a pause on the other side. “Santana?” He looks at his phone to see if the line went dead – it’s not. “Hello?”

“Listen, Twink, and listen good: All this bickering and teasing? Fair enough. I might even go as far as to say I enjoy that you can keep up with me. But talk about my girl like that, I’ll go all Lima Heights on you and not in the Lin-Manuel-Miranda-funny-kinda way, got it? Not even your Big Boss Daddy can help you then, ¿entiendes?”

Sebastian sits up straight, smirk gone from his face. “Okay, look, Santana, I really didn’t – “

“Ah, ah, ah – did you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, tell me, how is he?”

“How is who?”

“Your boyfriend.”

“My…? I don’t have a…”

“Oh, come on, you’re not fooling me, Smythe. I’ve seen you making heart eyes at Blaine since the first performance of West Side Story you and your dapper schoolboy friends attended.”

Sebastian frowned. _She couldn’t know, could she?_

“And yes, I noticed that you came back, you really should stand back from a career as a spy. It was cute bordering on pathetic, I could smell your despair wafting from the last row to the stage.”

“That was just research!”, Sebastian protested weakly.

“Nanana, don’t lie to Auntie Tana, she doesn’t appreciate it. So, tell me, now that Hummel is out of the picture, did you finally grow some balls and ask my favorite Shade of Rainbow out on a date?”

Sebastian huffs. “I’m really not sure what you mean, me and Blaine are just friends.”

“U-hu, just friends my ass. Or, rather, one of yours, I assume. Why, Smythe, I figured with him being single and back at your high school for blue bloods, you’d be all over him by now? You know that this is what Lady Lips down here has been racking his brains over, right?”

Sebastian smirks. “ _Well_ , in that case, please do tell him, I’m rocking Blaine’s world in ways he could never even imagine.”

“But it’s not true, is it?”

“It could be? And I’d really like you to tape that moment, I really want to see his head explode like Rumpelstiltskin.”

“I won’t feed him lies just because your sorry ass is too wretched to ask literally the disgustingly nicest person on this planet out for dinner and a movie.”

“It’s not just up to me, Santana, he’s not ready and I certainly won’t push him or – even worse – use him in his heartbroken state. He’s way too good for that and even that almost-kiss shouldn’t have – “

“Wait a second, what kiss?” _Oops. Shit._

__

“I… I didn’t say ‘kiss’… I said, umm, ‘miss’…”, he stutters and if there is one person in front of whom he shouldn’t lose his cool, it’s Santana, so _merde!_

He can literally hear he eyebrows rising. “That doesn’t even remotely make sense, Sebastian, and you know it”, she says dryly. ”What kiss?”

 _Okay, what are his options?_ He could try to lie his way out but she already doesn’t believe him. He could hang up on her but she’d probably terrorize him until he gets a different phone number but then he’d have to inform everyone and everyone would start asking questions when he tells them not to give her his new number and – to be honest – he kind of likes talking to her. Or he could tell her the truth about the kiss that wasn’t, the things that almost happened because he really wanted to but _not like that, not with Blaine, never like that_. He lets out a deep sigh and he hears her laughing. _She knows she won…_

So, he tells her. Everything. About Blaine’s return to Dalton, study lessons and a hint of jealousy over Barry. About drying Blaine’s tears and then Blaine dancing on furniture and making a fool of himself. About Regionals, the birthday party and the almost-kiss that shouldn’t have been because he can’t stop thinking about it ever since.

He doesn’t know why he spills his thoughts like that, it’s just like a flood-gate was opened and he can’t stop until it’s all out there: All this confusion, all this denial, all these feelings for Blaine he tries hard to ignore or label as _We’re friends_ or _He’s just very hot_ but they somehow don’t fit in those boxes anymore. He’s exhausted when he finally stops talking.

There’s silence on the other end until Santana sighs deeply. “Damn it, Smythe, you really got it _bad_ … you really need to do something about that or your pretty little head might have a mental breakdown from all these suppressed emotions.”

“I can’t, S, I mean it. He says he’s not ready – “

“That was _weeks_ ago!”

“ – and what should I even tell him? ‘Hey Blaine, wanna make out and see if this weird feeling I have when I’m around you is sexual frustration or something else?' I can’t do that. He deserves better. He deserves ‘good morning’-texts and flowers every day, romantic picnics in the park and I’m not that kind of guy. He deserves so much more than I could even give him.”

He slumps down on the bed.

“Oh, get yourself together. What is this, your ‘Blaine’s too good for me’-speech?”

“He is too good for me”, Sebastian argues.

“Of course, he is! Did you see him? He’s so kind and bright, it makes me throw up in my mouth. Hurting him would be as cruel as hurting a blind baby seal.”

Sebastian wants to say _yes, exactly_ but she doesn’t let him.

“But he’s also one of the fiercest people I know, he knows exactly what’s good for him, he even knew Kurt wasn’t, well, not towards the end from what I heard. Take it from someone who recognizes a fellow fighter when she sees one: Don’t fool yourself into thinking that underneath that bright and perky exterior, there isn't a strength not many posses. And Blaine is very capable to take care of himself. He just sometimes needs someone who helps him see that. But from what you’re telling me, he has that with you and the guys.”

Sebastian is silent for a while, he doesn’t really know how to answer that. Hell, before today, he hasn’t really dealt with much of what he just told Santana. She seems to sense that because she sighs and says: “Anyways, just think about it, okay?”

Sebastian is kind of glad that he is off the hook for now. He puts her on speaker and slides further down on his bed.

“Sure. Wait, why exactly did you call?”

“Oh”, Santana snorts, “I actually planned on inviting you and you boy to my engagement-party.”

Sebastian sits up straight again.

“Your what?”

“Yeah, you know, when I said you’re not allowed to talk trash about my girl, I actually meant my fiancée.”

“You’re shitting me… you can’t get married!”

“Actually, I can. You know, you just need rings, someone to marry and an official to sign the certificate afterwards. It’s not that hard…”

“No, I mean, you can’t get married now. What are you, 19? Why would you want to get married at 19?”

He half expects her to get angry, instead she just laughs. “Because I love her, jerk! I love her and I know I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make her as happy as she makes me.”

He doesn’t know what to say to that.

“You don’t have to understand, Sebastian, I hardly get it myself. All I know is that for better or worse, the only one who has always been there and accepted me with all my flaws was Brittany. And that’s a lot to accept, sometimes I can’t stand being in the same room with myself for 5 minutes straight.”

Sebastian sighs. “There’s really nothing I can say to change your mind on that, huh?”

“Nope. Just make sure you and Blaine are at Britt’s house next Friday at 8pm. Blaine should have the address. No gifts, though. Understood?”

“Understood, we’ll be there. Blaine won’t like the ‘no gift’-rule, though.”

“Well, make him. If you really want to give me something, I’ll take 2 weeks of ‘Don’t disturb’ in that Manhattan-apartment you mentioned.”

There’s a knock on Sebastian’s dorm room door. He lifts himself up from the bed, still holding the phone close to his ear.

“I’ll see what I can do”, Sebastian smirks. “There’s someone at the door, I need to go, Satan.”

He reaches out towards the door knob.

“Fine. And, Sebastian? You should really make a move on Blaine. You can’t avoid him and those feelings forever.”

“Apparently not…”, he mumbles.

Standing in front of him in sweats and a soft-looking sweater is Blaine with a bright smile. “I need to go, Santana. Congratulations again…”

“You didn’t even congratulate me in the first place”, Santana mentions but he has long hung up on her.

Blaine’s smile widens and spreads all over his face until it reaches his eyes. _Those eyes…_

“Was that Santana?”, he asks.

“Uh, yeah.. she got engaged to Brittany and wanted to invite us to their engagement-party on Friday.”

“Oh my god, they got engaged?” Blaine’s voice is full of awe and his eyes now bright with excitement as he pushes past Sebastian and flops down on his bed. “Oh, I already got the perfect gift-idea… hey, are you free tomorrow? Maybe we could drive to – “

“Sorry, Killer, it’s a ‘no gift’-policy. At least, not until the wedding, I guess.” Sebastian realizes he’s still awkwardly standing in the door, so he quickly shuts it and walks towards his chair. When he looks back at Blaine, he sees that he has his brows furrowed, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his lower lip is jutted in an adorable pout. _Adorable, really?_

“But… but… they… I … I don’t like it, that's stupid!”

Sebastian chuckles. “I figured. She still insisted I keep your inner bridezilla tamed since you’re not even the bride.”

“But I love weddings!”

“It’s an engagement-party, B, organized in 3 days – I know, you like that lovey-dovey stuff but I hardly believe you’ll find much of that in a party lumped together in such short time.”

Blaine seems to relax a little at that and he threads his hands through his loose curls.

“You might be right… plus, this gives me more time to focus on the wedding gift, right?” He beams at Sebastian and he really doesn’t want to admit how his stomach drops at the sight of that. _Fuck, Santana can’t be right… can she?_

“Okay, I brought ‘Catch me if you can’, ‘Forest Gump’ and ‘Sleepless in Seattle’, your choice.”

“So, it’s Tom Hanks, Tom Hanks or Tom Hanks? Wow, what a variety…”

“Tom Hanks is a national treasure and you shall not joke about that!”, Blaine literally points out and wiggles his index finger in his direction. Sebastian just laughs and gets up to grab the Blu Rays Blaine brought.

After putting in ‘Catch me if you can’ (because _There’s young Leonardo DiCaprio, hello?!_ ) and starting the movie, he stands between the screen and his bed a little uncertain until Blaine says: “What are you doing? Come to bed, you’re blocking the view!”. As soon as he sits down, Blaine starts cuddling into his side. It’s not unnatural, kind of what their movie nights turned into but as soon as he looks down and sees Blaine sprawled over his chest, his left arm loosely wrapped around Sebastian, well, _Fuck young Leonardo DiCaprio, this picture is way more beautiful. Fuck, he might really have it bad…_


	2. Next work: Hopelessly devoted to you

The next work for my #Don'tyouwantmyTeenageDream? - series is online!

**Summary:**

Sebastian and Blaine are invited to Santana's and Brittany's engagement-party. Sebastian tries to figure out if Santana's right and he should ask Blaine out. So he offered to be the designated driver to not cloud his judgement with alcohol. Instead, his heart breaks when he sees to boys leave the room hand in hand: Kurt and Blaine.

[Read it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685880)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to text me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) and/ or Instagram (ann_kathrin_seidel). Talking about Instagram: Check out my profile and my story-highlight #TeenageDream to participate in how this story continues! There are 3 ways to do that:
> 
> 1) In my story-highlight #TeenageDream on Instagram: There are polls on stuff I have already planned and I'll give you a few options that might change the plot to some extent (like what song the boys should sing for Nationals or how far things will progress there - holding hands? A kiss? Making out?). There will also be the possibility to leave promts on scenes/ plots you'd like me to include here. I'll update the highlight again and again as the plot progresses.
> 
> 2) If you need more space: Make a promt in your own Insta-story, tag me (ann_kathrin_seidel) and use the hashtag #partofyourstories to make sure I see it.
> 
> 3) If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know in the comments here.
> 
> I'll try to include them as good as I can! We're close to Nationals and that also means not far away from a few big, big choices for these boys. Head to my story-highlight now to help me decide on some of them :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to text me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) and/ or Instagram (ann_kathrin_seidel), I really appreciate your messages. Talking about Instagram: Check out my profile and my story-highlight #TeenageDream to participate in how this story continues! There are 3 ways to do that:
> 
> 1) In my story-highlight #TeenageDream on Instagram: There are polls on stuff I have already planned and I'll give you a few options that might change the plot to some extent (like what song the boys should sing for Nationals or how far things will progress there - holding hands? A kiss? Making out?). There will also be the possibility to leave promts on scenes/ plots you'd like me to include here. I'll update the highlight again and again as the plot progresses.
> 
> 2) If you need more space: Make a promt in your own Insta-story, tag me (ann_kathrin_seidel) and use the hashtag #partofyourstories to make sure I see it.
> 
> 3) If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know in the comments here.
> 
> I'll try to include them as good as I can! Let's do this together! I got a few things roughly written but I'm always open for suggestions - especially for the upcoming Nationals-chapter (I'm still deciding on the title to use for the group number).


End file.
